List of characters from Epic Rap Battles of History
The Epic Rap Battles of History series contains a lot of different characters. Although the word "History" is in the series' name, there are some characters who are fictional. Below are the list of characters who appeared in the official Epic Rap Battles of History. This includes main characters and cameos. In some battles the characters transforms into a different version of himself (example: Dr. Who, Michael Jackson). 1. The Announcer 2. John Lennon 3. Bill O'Reilly 4.1. Darth Vader 4.2. Darth Vader, without helmet 4.3. Darth Vader, dressed as Bousch the Bounty Hunter 5.1. Adolf Hitler, grey version 5.2. Adolf Hitler, colored version 5.3. Adolf Hitler, frozen in Carbonite 6. Abraham Lincoln 7.1. Chuck Norris, in Texas Ranger outfit 7.2. Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit 8. Sarah Palin 9.1. Lady Gaga, main cook outfit 9.2. Lady Gaga, grey outfit with long hair 9.3. Lady Gaga, tea outfit 9.4. Lady Gaga, monster outfit 9.5. Lady Gaga, bikini mask outfit 9.6. Lady Gaga, big catlike pointy boob outfit 10. John McCain 11. Kim Jong-Il 12. Hulk Hogan 13. Macho Man Randy Savage 14.1. Justin Bieber 14.2. Justin Bieber, Little White Usher outfit 15. Ludwig Van Beethoven 16. Johann Sebastian Bach 17. Albert Einstein 18. Stephen Hawking 19. Carl Sagan 20. Genghis Khan 21. Easter Bunny 22. Jesus Christ 23. Jesus Quintana 24. A Man Named Jesus 25. Genghis Khan's descendants, from New York 26. Genghis Khan's descendants, from Japan 27. Napoleon Bonaparte 28. Napoleon Dynamite 29. Ben Franklin 30. Billy Mays 31. Vince Offer 32. George Washington 33.1. Gandalf the White 33.2. Gandalf the Grey 34. Albus Dumbledore 35. Gilderoy Lockhart 36. Dr. Seuss 37. William Shakespeare 38. The Cat in the Hat 39. Thing 1 40. Thing 2 41. Mr. T 42. Mr. Rogers 43. Mr. McFeely 44. John "Hannibal" Smith 45. H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock 46. Templeton "Face" Peck 47. Captain Kirk 48. Christopher Columbus 49. Spock 50. Sulu 51. Hot Alien 52. Nice Peter 53. Epic Lloyd 53.2. Epic Lloyd, Gym Outfit 54. KassemG 54.2. KassemG, ugly hag Outfit 55. Stormtrooper 56. Master Chief 57. King Leonidas 58. Queen Gorgo 59. Pleistarchus 60. Spartan 1 61. Spartan 2 62. Mario 63. Luigi 64. Orville Wright 65. Wilbur Wright 66. Princess Peach 67.1. Michael Jackson, young version 67.2. Michael Jackson, older white version 68.1. Elvis Presley, young grey version 68.2. Elvis Presley, older glammer version 69. Tootie Ramsey 70. Cleopatra 71. Marilyn Monroe 72. Marlon Brando 73. John F. Kennedy 74. Bill Gates 75. Steve Jobs 76. HAL 9000 77. Frank Sinatra 78. Freddie Mercury 79. Sammy Davis, Jr. 80. Barack Obama 81. Mitt Romney 82. Doc Emmett Brown 83.1. Doctor Who, the 10th doctor 83.2. Doctor Who, the 4th doctor 84. Marty McFly 85. Dalek 86. Clint Eastwood 87. Bruce Lee 88. Mustached Cowboy(s) 89. Urban Ninja(s) 90. Batman 91. Robin 92. Sherlock Holmes 93. Dr. Watson 94. Moses 95. Santa Claus 96. Elf 1 97. Elf 2 98. Elf 3 99. Moses's Honey 1 100. Moses's Honey 2 In Epic Rap Battles of History 15, King Henry VIII was shown as one of the upcoming characters in season 2, but it is not known if it is still going to happen. 101. King Henry VIII In the unofficial Epic Rap Battles of History 0, Peter and Lloyd impersonate Michael J. Fox and Chucky. There was another unofficial ERB where Peter impersonates GLaDOS. 0.1. Michael J. Fox 0.2. Chucky 0.3. GLaDOS Animal appereances in the official Epic Rap Battles of History 1. Sarah Palin's Moose 2. Napoleon Bonaparte's Horse 3. Napoleon Dynamite's Liger 4. Fawkes The Pheonix 5. Kassem G's Flying Wolf 6. Cleopatra's Snake 7. Abraham Lincoln's Eagle 8. Moses's Birds Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:General wiki templates Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:John Lennon Category:Bill O' Reilly Category:Darth Vader Category:Bousch the Bounty Hunter Category:Adolf Hitler Category:Abraham Lincoln Category:Chuck Norris Category:Lady Gaga Category:Sarah Palin Category:John McCain Category:Kim Jong-Il Category:Hulk Hogan Category:Macho Man Category:Justin Bieber Category:Ludwig Van Beethoven Category:Johann Sebastian Bach Category:Albert Einstein Category:Stephen Hawking Category:Carl Sagan Category:Genghis Khan Category:Easter Bunny Category:Jesus Christ Category:Jesus Quintana Category:A Man Named Jesus Category:Genghis Khan's Descendants, From New York Category:Genghis Khan's Descendants From Japan Category:Napoleon Bonaparte Category:Napoleon Dynamite Category:Ben Franklin Category:Billy Mays Category:Vince Offer Category:George Washington Category:Gandalf Category:Dumbledore Category:Gilderoy Lockhart Category:Dr. Seuss Category:William Shakespeare Category:The Cat In The Hat Category:Things 1 & 2 Category:Mr. T Category:Mr. Rodgers Category:Mr. McFeely Category:John "Hannibal" Smith Category:H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdoch Category:Templeton "Face" Peck Category:Captain Kirk Category:Christopher Columbus Category:Spock Category:Sulu Category:Hot Alien Category:Nice Peter Category:Epic Lloyd Category:KassemG Category:Stormtrooper Category:Master Chief Category:King Leonidas Category:Queen Gorgo Category:Pleistarchus Category:Spartan Category:Mario Category:Luigi Category:Orville Wright Category:Wilbur Wright Category:Princess Peach Category:Michael Jackson Category:Elvis Presley Category:Tootie Ramsey Category:Cleopatra Category:Marilyn Monroe Category:Marlon Brando Category:John F. Kennedy Category:Bill Gates Category:Steve Jobs Category:HAL 9000 Category:Frank Sinatra Category:Freddie Mercury Category:Sammy Davis, Jr. Category:Barack Obama Category:Mitt Romney Category:Doc Emmett Brown Category:The 10th Doctor Category:The 4th Doctor Category:Doctor Who Category:Marty McFly Category:Dalek Category:Clint Eastwood Category:Bruce Lee Category:Mustached Cowboy Category:Urban Ninja Category:Batman Category:Robin Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Dr. Watson Category:Moses Category:Santa Claus Category:Elf 1 Category:Elf 2 Category:Elf 3 Category:Elves Category:Moses's Honeys Category:King Henry VIII Category:Michael J. Fox Category:Chucky Category:Announcer Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 2 Category:Epic rap Battles of History 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 4 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 5 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 6 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 7 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 8 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 9 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 10 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 11 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 12 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 13 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 14 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 16 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 17 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 18 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 19 Category:Epic Rap battles of History 20 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 21 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 22 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 23 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 24 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 25 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 26 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 27 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 0 Category:GLaDOS Category:Unofficial